inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:TsurugiFan16/Most Strongest Player Picture G2
Everyone finally MSPP is over with and G2 can start!!!!!! Now I know all of you are excited but with each of my blog games there are Rules. So please read over them below, the Rules are mostly the same as MSPP. Infact the first 8 Rules are the same. This blog game will end 19th December 2012. Old Rules: TsurugiFan16 B.N.N, The Most Generous Round Benafactor!!!!! She has submitted to me 10 requests constantly!!!! Round 6 and 7 were 2 of her requests, and she is still posting more of them onto my talk page!!!!! Rules: #'A New Feature has arrived named Picture Votes.' #'Starting from Round 5, after the winner is announced the pic added by the users who have voted for the winner will be displayed and you have to vote for the best pic. Remember this Rule only applies to the users who have voted for the winner. Also when voting for the Best Pic everyone is allowed to participate.' #'When voting in a Round, no one can vote for a participaint after that certain participaint has 11 votes.' #'All you have to do is add a Users picture, you vote will not be counted for unless pictures are provided.' #'The Picture Limit is 4 maximum. (Your own picture doesn't count)' #'The picture has to be based upon the winner of the Round. All of the pictures have to be different.' #'The Birthday Feature used in previous blog game is returning for G2. Also everyone who is mentioned in the Happy Birthday Shout out is allowed 1 Request to redeem at anytime.' #'For Picture Votes a specific title is up for grabs and if you receive this title you have the honor of participating in every Picture Votes for the next blog game. However you have to win in Picture Votes in this blog game 3 times before you can try and get the title.' #'After someone has won in Picture Votes 3 times then a special extra Round (Round 31) will start to find out who the title owner is.' #'The Max amount of people that can participaite in Round 31 is 10 users Max.' #'Lets try and get G2 to 1.5K :-D' To check out other addictive games: Blog Games Creators Round 1 Hissatsu Mixi Max Round Shindou Takuto Mixi Maxed 7 Vs Kirino Ranmaru Mixi Maxed 5 Winner: ''Shindou Takuto!!!! Happy Birthday to Lordranged7 and B.N.N !!!!!!!!'' Round 2 Prized Jewels Round Shindou Takuto 5 Vs Tsurugi Kyousuke 3 Vs Matsukaze Tenma 4 Winner: ''Shindou Takuto!!!! Happy Birthday TanatatTigerTruth !!!!!!!'' Round 3 Favourite Characters Round Fideo Ardena 2 Vs Tsurugi Kyousuke 9 Winner: ''Tsurugi Kyousuke !!!! Happy Birthday Denise109 and Potassium19 !!!!!!'' Round 4 Haired Round Seto Midori 2 Vs Nanobana Kinako 8 Winner: Nanobana Kinako!!!! Round 5 Round Fubuki Shirou 9 Vs Tsurugi Kyousuke 6 Winner: ''Fubuki Shirou * The Biggest Winner!!!!!'' Picture Votes Winner: Taha1921's Picture. 3 Round 6 Best Captain Round Endou Mamoru 8 Vs Shindou Takuto 6 Vs Matsukaze Tenma 2 Winner: ''Endou Mamoru!!!' ''' Picture Votes'' Winner: ''GouenjiShuuya'123's Picture. 3 Round 7 Ace Striker Gouenji Shuuya 5 Vs Tsurugi Kyousuke 6 Winner: ''Tsurugi Kyousuke!!! Happy Birthday Shadix7890 v2 !!!!!'' Picture Votes Winner: Lordranged7's Picture. 3 Round 8 Goalkeeper Sangoku Taichi 0 Vs Nishizono Shinsuke 10 Winner: ''Nishizono Shinsuke!!! Happy Birthday Endouku and Piglet98 !!!!!'' Picture Votes Winner: GouenjiShuuya'123's Picture. 4 Round 9 Defender Kirino Ranmaru 13 Vs Kariya Masaki 4 Vs Nanobana Kinako 3 Winner: ''Kirino Ranmaru!!!'' Picture Votes Winners: Chinjunjun's Picture. 7 & Lordranged7's Picture. 7 Round 10a Round Fubuki Shirou 5 Vs Nishizono Shinsuke 4 Round 10b Round Yuukoku Hiroyuki 1 Vs Kageno Jin 0 Vs Yamino Kageto 8 Winners: ''Fubuki Shirou & Yamino Kageto!!!'' Picture Votes Winners: DarkBlizzard9's Picture. 3 & Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI's Picture. 3 Round 11 Best Midfielders Shindou Takuto 6 Vs Amemiya Taiyou 7 Vs Fei Lune 4 Winner: ''Amemiya Taiyou!!!'' Picture'' ''Votes Winner: Espiobest's Picture. 5 Round 12 Raimon Manager Kino Aki 8 Vs Raimon Natsumi 4 Vs Otonashi Haruna 4 Winner: ''Kino Aki!!!'' Picture Votes'' Winner: ''Fubuki風吹's Picture. 4 Round 13 Raimon (GO) Manager Sorano Aoi 6 Vs Seto Midori 3 Vs Yamana Akane 2 Winner: ''Sorano Aoi!!!'' Picture Votes Winner: SnowyBoy's Picture. 6 Round 14 Strongest Relative Endou Kanon 5 Vs Gouenji Masato 0 Winner: ''Endou Kanon!!!'' Picture Votes'' Winner: ''XshuuX's Picture. 3 Round 15 Round Fubuki Shirou 10 Vs Endou Kanon 0 Winner: ''Fubuki Shirou!!!'' Picture Votes'' Winner: ''Taha1921's Picture. 6 Round 16 Movie Antagonist Hakuryuu 8 Vs Shuu 2 Vs Kibayama Douzan 1 Winner: ''Hakuryuu!!!'' Picture Votes Winner:'' B.N.N's Picture. 6' '''Round 17 Vs Kirino' Oda Nobunaga 9 Vs Jeanne d'Arc 2 Winner: ''Oda Nobunaga!!! Happy Birthday - B E T A - !!!!!'' Epic Picture Votes Winner: SnowyBoy's Picture. 3 Round 18 Vs Tsurugi Sakamoto Ryouma 1 Vs Okita Souji 9 '''Winner: Okita Souji!!!'' Picture Votes Winner: ''' '''B.N.N's Picture. 3 Round 19 Vs Muscian Tsurugi Kyousuke 10 Vs Shindou Takuto 4 Winner: ''Tsurugi Kyousuke!!!'' Picture Votes Winners: TsurugiFan16's Picture. 1 & Chinjunjun's Picture. 1 Round 20 Round Fubuki Shirou 8 Vs Okita Souji 1 Winner: ''Fubuki Shirou!!! Happy Birthday MajinPegasus15!!!!!'' Picture Votes Winner: Taha1921's Picture. 4 Round 21 No.9 Captain in Holy Road Kishibe Daika 0 Vs Kita Ichiban 0 Vs Mahoro Tadashi 1 Vs Kurosaki Makoto 8 Winner: ''Kurosaki Makoto!!! Happy Birthday Samalion !!!!!'' Picture Votes Winner:'' SnowyBoy's Picture. 4' '''Round 22 Hand Users Battle Royal' Endou Mamoru 11 Vs Tachimukai Yuuki 1 Vs Rococo Urupa 0 Vs Nishizono Shinsuke 1 Vs Hibiki Seigou 0 Vs Kino Aki 0 Vs Tamano Gorou 0 Vs Beat Smash 0 Vs Temizu Kenji 0 Vs Serei Kazutoyo 0 Vs Gotenba Tooru 0 Vs Robot S 0 Winner: ''Endou Mamoru!!!'' Picture Votes Winner: Taha1921's Picture. 2 Round 23 Movie 1st Appearance Round Endou Kanon 3 Vs Baddap Sleed 1 Vs Kibayama Douzan 1 Vs Shuu 1 Vs Hakuryuu 11 Winner: Hakuryuu!!! Epic Picture Votes Winner: Lordranged7's Picture. 5 Round 24 Round Afuro Terumi 0 Vs Kirino Ranmaru 11 Winner: Kirino Ranmaru!!! Happy Birthday GoldAsh !!!!! Epic Picture Votes Winner: GouenjiShuuya'123's Picture. 2 Round 25 Round Fubuki Shirou 5 Vs Kirino Ranmaru 0 Winner: ''Fubuki Shirou!!!'' '''Epic Picture Votes Winner: AdventureWriter28's Picture. 2' '''Round 26 Round' Raimon 0 Vs Raimon (GO) 0 Vs Raimon (Chrono Stone) 5 Winner: ''Raimon (Chrono Stone)!!!'' Epic Picture Votes: Shirou Atsuya's Picture. 2 Round 27 Round Goseishin Titanuas 2 Vs Senkishi Brunhild 2 Vs Majin Pegasus Arc 8 Vs Sousha Maestro 4 Vs Kensei Lancelot 11 Vs Sengoku Bushin Musashi 2 Vs Taiyou Shin Apollo 8 Winner: ''Kensei Lancelot!!!'' '''Picture Votes Winners: Taha1921's Picture. 2 & Elysionxtriton's Picture. 2' '''Understudy: B.N.N' Round 28 Round The Mist 5 Vs Buttobi Jump 2 Vs Zeroyon 0 Vs Soyokaze Step 6 Vs Fortissimo 5 Vs Death Sword 1 Vs Bouncer Rabbit 3 Vs Acrobat Keep 0 Vs Hunter's Net 5 Vs Sunshine Force 8 Vs Mochi Mochi Kinako Mochi 1 Winner: ''Sunshine Force!!!'' Picture Votes Winner: Sam's Picture. 2 Round 29 Round Decker 1 Vs Erin 6 Winner: ''Erin!!!'' '''Picture Votes Winner: AdventureWriter28's Picture. 1' '''Round 30A Round' Tsurugi Kyousuke 5 Vs Matsukaze Tenma 0 Vs Shindou Takuto 4 Winner: ''Tsurugi Kyousuke!!!!!'' Round 30B Round New Inazuma Japan 8 Vs Danball Senki W Characters 1 Winners: ''New Inazuma Japan!!!!!'' Round 30C Round Endou Mamoru 6 Vs Matsukaze Tenma 4 Winner: ''Endou Mamoru!!!!!'' Round 30D Round ''' '''Should I make the next blog game Player Rounds only? Yes 5 Vs No 6 '''Mega Epic Picture Votes ''Winner: ''Nameer451!!!!!'' For this Round every user can vote for 6 Pictures Max!!!!!! Round 31 Title Round GouenjiShuuya'123 0 Vs SnowyBoy 0 Vs Lordranged7 0 Vs Taha1921 0 Vs B.N.N 0 Picture Votes Champion: Winners Gallery: ' Shindou Mixi Trans CS 18 HQ 13.PNG|'Shindou Takuto' Tsurugi Kyousuke-1-.jpg|'Tsurugi Kyousuke' Kinako's debut CS 18 HQ.PNG|'Nanobana Kinako' Fubuki turning young GO Movie HQ.png|'Taha1921'|link=User:Taha1921 Endou turning young GO Movie HQ.png|'GouenjiShuuya'123'|link=User:GouenjiShuuya'123 Tsurugi17GO.PNG|'Lordranged7'|link=User:Lordranged7 Buttobi Punch CS 23 HQ 17.PNG|'GouenjiShuuya'123'|link=User:GouenjiShuuya'123 Kirino Mixi Trans CS 24 HQ 10.png|'Chinjunjun'|link=User:Chinjunjun Kirino Mixi Max with Jeanne CS 21 HQ 6.PNG|'Lordranged7'|link=User:Lordranged7 Fubuki GO MovieHD1.png|'Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI'|link=User:Iᴷᴵᴿᴵᴺᴼ ᴿᴬᴺᴹᴬᴿᵁI Fubuki turning young GO Movie HQ.png|'DarkBlizzard9'|link=User:DarkBlizzard9 Taiyou mixi maxed with Zhuge Liang, in the crossover movie trailer (HQ).PNG|'Espiobest'|link=User:Espiobest Aki sitting on the stairs..jpg|'Fubuki風吹'|link=User:Fubuki風吹 Aoi in Sengoku era, disguised~.jpg|'SnowyBoy'|link=User:SnowyBoy Endou Kanon.png|'XshuuX'|link=User:XshuuX Fubuki's intro movie HD.png|'Taha1921'|link=User:Taha1921 Young Hakuryuu GO Movie HQ.png|'B.N.N'|link=User:B.N.N Nobunaga pointing CS 17 HQ.PNG|'SnowyBoy'|link=User:SnowyBoy Okita offering his power CS 29 HQ.png|'B.N.N'|link=User:B.N.N Tsurugi using his Keshin GO Movie HQ.png|'TsurugiFan16'|link=User:TsurugiFan16 TsurugiArmedCS11HQ35.png|'Chinjunjun'|link=User:Chinjunjun Fubuki's intro movie HD.png|'Taha1921'|link=User:Taha1921 EnmaGazardHD1.PNG|'SnowyBoy'|link=User:SnowyBoy GodHandVCS6HD16.PNG|'Taha1921'|link=User:Taha1921 Tsurugi and Hakuryuu in GO Movie HQ.PNG|'Lordranged7'|link=User:Lordranged7 6. Kirino.png|'GouenjiShuuya'123'|link=User:GouenjiShuuya'123 Xgnxcnxcvn.png|'AdventureWriter28'|link=User:AdventureWriter28 Ending 2 of Chrono Stone Better HQ.PNG|'Shirou Atsuya'|link=User:Shirou Atsuya TsurugiArmedCS11HQ14.PNG|'Taha1921'|link=User:Taha1921 Kensei Lancelot CS 24 HQ 15.png|'Elysionxtriton'|link=User:Elysionxtriton Sunshine Force CS 24 HQ 11.png|'Fubuki風吹'|link=User:Fubuki風吹 Erin.png|'AdventureWriter28'|link=User:AdventureWriter28 New Inazuma Japan in the crossover movie.PNG|'Nameer451'|link=User:Nameer451 ' Category:Blog posts